My Insane Show
by Mia Koji
Summary: Hi, my friend and I decided to make a humor story. My friend Shadow Worshiper helped me with it. Two crazy girls (us) Vegeta and Xelloss interview the Ronin Warriors! please R/R.


  
Disclaimer- I don't own a thing. Well okay I own something's like my hair, my eyes...but that has nothing to do with this!  
  
I know I am not much for humor, but at least this is a try right? My friend Shadow Worshiper helped me with it She's Maggie!   
  
Maggie: Yeah that explains the bad grammar...although she wrote most of it.  
  
Me: Um...anyway this is what happens when you've been sick for so long and have no one to talk to but a cat, which rather sleeps 24/7 then to listen to me. Tell me what you think!   
  
  
Also I've posted the next part of my 'What If' story I had one review so far for the latest chapter, so if you want me to keep going I need four more!  
One more thing it might seem I am making fun of them, but I am not, mostly I am the one getting busted on.  
  
Maggie: Yeah that's my job.  
  
  
  
  
MY Insane SHOW!!!!  
Staring  
Me!  
Maggie,  
Xelloss,  
Vegeta,  
And  
The  
Ronin Warriors!  
With  
Mia  
And  
Yule  
And Maggie!  
  
Me: I already mentioned you.  
  
Maggie: Well I'm special and talking about special I think I need a bigger role. I mean Vegeta talks like 18 times or something I could have been talking then!  
  
Me: You were counting?  
  
Maggie: It's not like I had much of anything else to do while he was running his lips!  
  
Me: ...moving on...  
  
  
  
  
  
Maggie: ER...I want my own dressing room to!  
Me:: ignores her::  
  
Me: Hello! Welcome to my show! MY co-hosts are Xelloss and Vegeta.   
Vegeta: Why the hell am I here??  
Me: Vegeta you're my co-host, remember the promise?  
Vegeta: No!  
Me:: sighs ignoring:: Oh well, you're here and you're my co-host rather you like it or not!  
Xelloss: Hello!  
Vegeta: Why are you so happy?  
Xelloss: I am always happy!  
Vegeta:: coax an eye brow up:: Your messed up.  
Me: Okay well let's get on with my show.   
Xelloss: Today's guests are the Ronin Warriors!  
Me: I thought that was tomorrow's guests.  
Xelloss: The GW-boys are busy.  
Me: Oh, darn I wanted to see Heero!  
Vegeta: Heero goes with Relena.  
Me: MAN!! Can't there be one good-looking guy who is single!?  
Xelloss: I am single!  
Me: You're also a monster, and I know whom you like.  
Xelloss:: slips me a fifty:: But that is our little secret.  
Me: What ever you still owe me a hundred to keep it that way.  
Vegeta: Can we get on with it?   
Me: Okay, Ladies and Gentlemen the Ronin Warriors! :: Ronin Warriors come out not looking too happy with Mia and Yule.::  
Vegeta: See our guests aren't happy they should just take down your show!  
Me: NO! MY SHOW! MINE, MINE, MINE!!!  
Rowen: Your odd.  
Xelloss: You have no idea.  
Me: What was that Xel?  
Xelloss: Nothing, nothing at all.  
Me: Okay any way we have questions for you seven, who wants to go first?  
:: The Ronins look at each other and Yule raises his hand.::  
Me: Goody! First question, are the Ronin Warriors mean??  
Yule: No comment  
Kento: What does that mean?  
Vegeta: No talking!  
Me: Next question, what are your favorite shows?  
Yule: Dragon Ball Z and Slayers, though I like Slayers Next and Try more then just normal Slayers.  
Vegeta: Who are you favorite characters?  
Yule: Vegeta, Trunks from Dragon Ball Z and from Slayers I like Xelloss.  
Xelloss: You're a good little boy ::hands him candy::  
Me: What about my show? Don't you like my show?  
Yule: Nah, it's not funny.  
Me: WHAT?! I AM TRYING DAMN IT!  
Yule: Your trying too hard.  
Me: (Mumbles) little mister knows it all  
Yule: I hard that!  
Me: I don't care, okay last question, and has White Blaze ever tried to eat you?  
Yule: No.  
Kento: Liar.  
Vegeta: NO TALKING!  
Yule: Okay once, I tried to feed him and the meat juice got on me.  
Me: The truth comes out! Okay who is next? ::They look scared, but push Cye::  
Cye: Me, I guess, damn those SOBs!  
Me: I am the only one who can use that language!  
Cye: Sorry  
Me: Are you British?  
Cye: Yes.  
Me: Are you drunk?  
Cye: WHAT!? I am 19!   
Me: Liar, okay next question do you eat fish?  
Cye: No!  
Me: Never?  
Cye: maybe when I was younger...but never since.  
Me: Liar, liar pants on fire! Explain this picture then ::holds up a stick figured picture of Cye eating fish::  
Cye: You made that!  
Me: Never! I would never do that!  
Cye: Uh huh  
Me: Nah uh  
Cye: Uh huh  
Me: Nah uh  
Cye: Uh huh  
Me: Nah uh  
Maggie: ::Rolls eyes sticking out tongue mocking them:: Nuh Uh!  
Vegeta: STOP IT! I saw you make it!  
Me: Vegeta!  
Vegeta: Shut up.  
Cye: HA!   
::Xelloss comes in with Jawbreaker (I learned their animals names from the biography that comes with their toy, there is even a page where they coped the info so if you want I can send that to you.) on a truck and is teasing it.   
Cye: No! Jawbreaker!   
Me: Great job Xelloss we torture the boy!  
Xelloss: Huh? I found him out side, I didn't know he liked sea animals.  
Me: Idiot! He's Cye of the torrent! Doesn't that tell you something?  
Xelloss: I never watched the show once in my lifetime.  
Me: Then why did you say you loved the show?  
Maggie: Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzz  
Xelloss: To be in your story of course! I mean your show!  
Me: How rude! Fine! No Gundam Wing and I'll tell them who your madly truly deeply in love with...  
Xelloss: I am sorry, so sorry! ::Takes out books and reads all about the Ronin Warriors:: got it!  
Me: Good, now can we get back to the show?  
Xelloss: Yes.  
Me: Yes what? Remember you have once chance and you blew it in the beginning now said it!  
Xelloss: Yes, Madam you are the best person ever I am ever so low...  
Maggie:: Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzz ::cocks eyebrow in sleep looking horrified::  
Me: Never mind it makes me sound bossy.  
Xelloss: You are bossy!  
Me: What was that?  
Xelloss: Nothing  
Cye: What about me?  
Me: Go to hell!  
Cye: ?????  
Me: Never mind, go swimming or something and take Jawbreaker with you before it dies! Next!:: They push Sage::  
Sage: Fine, what do you want to know?  
Me: Are you really a girl?  
Sage:......  
Me: Well??  
Sage: NO! DAMN IT! I AM A BOY! BOY! BOY!!  
Me: You don't have to yell...  
Sage: This is crazy why in hell are we here??  
Me: ::Sniffle:: I just want to have a show! And you have to be so mean to me!  
Sage: I am sorry, but I am a boy.  
Me: Was that so hard?  
Sage: No  
:: Xelloss walks up and starts to put salt and pepper onto Sage::  
Xelloss: Emotions are good, in less they are happy.  
Sage: What are you doing?  
Xelloss: Um...no one is really here, you are imaging it.  
Sage: No I see you.  
Xelloss: NO, you don't cause no one is here.  
Sage: Whatever  
Me: Xel, stop it.  
Xelloss: okay...   
Me: Good, now Xelloss, with out trying to eat his emotions, ask him your question.  
Xelloss: Okay, I have a friend that looks something like you, but he's stone. Though when he is human he looks like Sekhmet, are you two related?  
Sage: No.  
Xelloss: Are you sure?  
Sage: Yes  
Xelloss: Are you sure that you're sure?  
Sage: YES!  
Xelloss: I think your lying, are you a liar?  
Sage: No, you raw garbage!  
Me: Oh no ::Runs and hides::  
Xelloss: NEVER EVER CALL ME THAT!   
Sage: Why not raw garbage?  
Xelloss: Do you know what I am?  
Sage: Let me think, oh I don't know a human?  
Xelloss: Wrong! I am a monster! A very powerful monster! I can kill three golden dragons with one shot! Do you understand?  
Sage: Yes sir.  
Xelloss: Good!   
Me: Time for a break! ::comes out of hiding place::   
  
::Music plays, five minutes later the show is back::  
  
Maggie: Wait! I had phone call!  
Me: Ops, well our next guest is....  
Maggie: This isn't only your show! ::Grabs the microphone::  
Me: I know, but you were late, so I started it.  
Maggie: So?? You could have put clips of DBZ on.  
Me: Never thought of that, thanks will do next time.  
Maggie: Can I ask questions? ::Gives you a death glare::  
Me: ::Swallows:: Okay you get Rowen and Kento, but I interview Ryo and Mia! I got great questions ::evil smile::  
Maggie: Fine, Rowen, are you a know it all?  
Rowen: No  
Maggie: Are you from New York?  
Rowen: I don't know.  
Maggie: :: Gets closer grabbing his hair:: What do you know?   
Rowen: This is stupid.  
Maggie: This is also my show! She just isn't any good! ::Tightens grip:::   
Me: Hey!  
Vegeta: No talking!  
Me: Shut up, I pay you remember?  
Vegeta: No talking or I will kill you. ::Points to a sign that says it too::  
Rowen: This is boring, can I go now?  
Maggie: No! I say when you can or can not go! You want to know why damn it!  
Rowen: No why?  
Maggie: Cause I am evil! ::Throws head back and laughs like this:: MAMHMHMHAMAMAMHAMHMAH!  
Rowen: No you're not.  
Maggie: Am too  
Rowen: Are not  
Maggie: Am too  
Rowen: Are not  
Maggie: Am too  
Rowen: Are not  
Maggie: AM TOO! NOW GO AWAY! NEXT FATSO!  
Kento: I am not fat.  
Maggie: To me you are so that's what I call you!  
Kento: Bitch.  
Maggie: SHUT THE HELL UP FATSO!!! AND WHY ISN'T TRUNKS HERE!? ::Pulls clumps of his hair out::  
People out in T.V land: Ohhh Ahhhhhhh this is better then Jerry Springier!  
Me: He's busy you know fighting.  
Vegeta: Why am I here and not fighting?  
Me: I paid you to come.  
Vegeta: But I want to fight.  
Me: SHUT UP!  
Maggie: Anyway, Kento are you stupid?  
Kento: No I am really the smartest one.  
Maggie: What's 2+2?  
Kento: 6?  
Maggie: Wrong! Idiot! I am tired of this! Have fun Kristin!  
Me: NO! Now they know my name!!!!!!!   
Maggie: They know mine.  
Me: So, I wanted them to wonder all night never getting sleep and the one question on their mind is, is my name really 'Me'...hehehhehehahahahha!   
Maggie: Shut up.  
ME: Make me!  
Maggie: Kristin just interview them!  
Me: Make me!  
Maggie: Go to hell  
Me: Make me!  
Maggie: Xelloss is about to kill your dog.  
Me: WHITNEY NO! XELLOSS I TOLD YOU TO LEAVE THE DOG ALONE! So what if she ate your candy! You shouldn't have teased her in the first place; it's your own damn fault!  
Xelloss: That dog is here!? Where? I want to get her!  
Me: DAMN IT! You tricked me! Xelloss, the dog won't be under me, so put me down!!  
Xelloss: I am gonna kill that dog! She ate my candy! It was so candyish! (I don't think that's even a word) I was going to save it for today! But no! Whitney had to snatch it out of my hand!  
Me: You had it in her face saying ' You want it? Huh? Do you? Come on stupid, try to take the candy!' And she did what you told her to do!  
Xelloss: She should have known that I was kidding.  
Me: How?  
Xelloss: I don't know how, but she should have known! My great candy gone! Wasted on that dog!   
Me: Why don't you buy some more?  
Maggie:...............  
Xelloss: Why don't you leave me alone and get back to your interview?  
Me: Only if you leave the dog alone.  
Xelloss: Maybe I will maybe I won't... it's a secret!  
Me: I am gonna kill you.  
Maggie: Hello? Interview!  
Me: Pain in the ass...  
Maggie: I heard that! :: GRITS TEETH::  
Me: Shove it! Okay whom goes first? :: Mia pushes a scared Ryo::   
Ryo: I guess me.  
Me: Good, who do you love?  
Ryo: Huh?  
Me: Okay I will say this slower, cause I am not sure if you understood it or not. Who...do...YOU...love??  
Ryo: Why do you want to know?  
Me: Answer! OR pay the price!  
Ryo: If I don't?  
Me: You have to...go...out ...with...mmmmm...DAMN IT! I don't know! Just tell all of your fans!  
Ryo: Fine, Mia.  
Me: Good! Now, where are you going to go after the show?  
Ryo: I don't know why?  
Me: Cause your taking her out on a date or I'll get Vegeta on you!!! He'll kick your little ass!  
Ryo: Where ever she wants to go.  
Me: Good! Mia come, sit, good Mia!  
Mia: I am not a dog.  
Me: My show I can do what I want!  
Maggie: OUR show! I own it too! :: STOMPS FOOT::  
Me: Yeah, yeah whatever.  
Maggie: I paid for the show!!  
Me: Yeah, but I am the one with the brains.  
Maggie: Hell no!::::: Knocks on your head hearing a hollow sound:::  
Me: Whatever, anyway, we know how Ryo feels for you, and you feel what for him?  
Mia: The same.  
Me: Do you dream about him?  
Mia: Are you messed up?  
Me: ::sniffle:: Why is everyone so mean??  
Mia: You need help big time.  
Maggie: :::whispers in Mia's ear:::: "I've been trying to tell her that."  
Me: No, I am sane, unlike you and your love for Ryo! And his love for you!  
Mia: I said I liked him, now can you stop?  
Me: Evil never stops!  
Mia: Your evil?  
Me: No...sad is?  
Mia: Who are you Yoda?  
Me: Nope.  
Vegeta: It's almost time for Barney.  
Me: NO!!! MY SHOW! NO DINOSAUR!   
Mia: Well we better be going...  
Me: I will follow you! I will show our watchers want is happening after this show is over!  
Maggie: NO!  
Me: Why not?  
Maggie: You spent all of our money on this show, we can't get extra time!  
Me: HA! We can take up Barney's time! He owes me for killing my cat! He gave her a heart attack when she saw him. She was only three, so young... ::turns around to see them leave:: After them! Vegeta, Xelloss! :: Vegeta picks up the camera and Xelloss picks up me and Maggie, who still doesn't want to go!::  
Maggie: There they are.  
Me: Xelloss, you know what to do!  
Xelloss: Right ::disappears with us and reappears in side the jeep with Vegeta along with him.::  
Rowen: SHIT! THEY FOLLOWED US!  
Kento: Kill them!  
Me: Hi! ::waves::  
Maggie: "Can we go now?"  
Xelloss: Hello!  
Ronins + Mia + Yule: Go away!  
Me: Nope!  
Vegeta: I want to leave as well!  
Maggie: Me three  
Me: Xelloss? You want to stay?  
Xelloss: Yes, this is fun!  
Vegeta: I am out of here ::blows up the roof::  
Cye: Bloody hell!  
Yule: Cool!  
Vegeta: C-ya! ::leaves::  
Maggie: I am out of here! ::Jumps out of the car.  
Me: Screw them!  
Xelloss: Yeah screw them, they don't know fun!  
Vegeta: Go to hell  
Me: You know that he's following us right?  
Rowen: So are you.  
Me: No I am not, I am just here to show the fans Ronin Warriors off the air.  
Mia: Will you ever go away?  
Me: Yes, sadly Xelloss and I have another show, and we're on Opera.   
Xelloss: I made that up.  
Me: WHAT!  
Xelloss: Ha! I made it up...  
Me: I canceled a date with a hot looking guy for nothing?  
Xelloss: I am all yours.  
Me: It was Ken from Digimon, he's way better then you!  
Xelloss: I am a monster! I am better then anyone and everyone!  
Sage: Could you two maybe...oh I don't know, go away?  
Xelloss: Shut up ::hits him on the head with the staff.  
Sage: Hey!  
Me: shut up! We're fighting, Ken is hotter then you!  
Xelloss: No way!  
Me: Yes way, now go away...wait! Don't go away! I need you to take me home at six thirty! ' Outlaw Star' is on!   
Xelloss: Maybe you should be nicer and I will.  
Me: Maybe you should do what I say or you won't meet your idle Duo Maxwell tomorrow, on ABC! :: Does a cheesy smile as if on TV::   
Xelloss: Damn you!  
Me: Whatever, so where are we going?  
Ryo: to the police station, to get you two arrested.  
Me: ...That won't do... I have way to many things to do!  
Kento: Does it look like we care?  
Me: I watched your show every damn day! And this is how you repay me? I taped it everyday! And this is the thanks I get? I write stories with Ryo and Mia getting together! And this is what I get!?  
Ronins + Mia + Yule + Xelloss: Yeah  
Me: XELLOSS!  
Xelloss: hehe, sorry, should we go?  
Me: Yes, they are way to mean! ::Disappears with Xelloss and reappears at the studio were mad kids are for missing Barney.  
Xelloss: Well today was fun! Next time we bug the GW- boys! Will they kill us? Find out later!  
Me: That's a lot of help, idiot! :: Hit's Xelloss::  
Xelloss: Can you do that again? Only harder?  
Me: Why don't you ask the kids to beat you up?   
Xelloss: Great ideal! Hey kids! I killed Santa Clause, Easter Bunny, and the tooth fairy! ::Kids beat him up.  
Me: Oh, and if the Ronin Warriors are watching this... I am sorry for being a pain.  
  
***Else where***  
Mia: Should we forgive her?  
Kento: NO! She messed up our car!  
Cye: Xelloss hurt Jawbreaker! His flipper will never be the same!  
Rowen: They are odd! ::Rubs sore head::  
Sage: The bruise! It shows even if I cover it with my hair...hmm I wonder if they'd like to go out with me....  
Ryo: I don't know...  
Yule: It was fun!   
All: Yeah it was fun...still...  
Sage: No! I still have salt and pepper in my hair!  
Kento: That was funny  
Rowen: Sure was.  
All: We forgive her!  
  
The End!  
  
Until next time!   
Maggie: Run away before she gets gundam pilots.  
Me: No! Don't how can I tease them!?  
Xelloss: Yeah and I want to meet Duo!  
Vegeta: I want to meet Heero.  
Me: I want to see Heero and Wufie!  
Maggie: I want you all to see a doctor and for you all to stay away from me! All of you!...and damn it where the Hell is TRUNKS!  



End file.
